Mamemon
Mamemon Mamemon is a Mutant Digimon. The word mame means beans or peas in Japanese, relating to their small, ball like looks'D-Tector (Ophanimon)': Mamemon are small, ball-like robot digimon. They are friendly, but if threatened, they pack a wallop with their Smiley Bomb attack.. It is known as the "Smiley Bomber" The kana of this Smiley Bomber is スマイリーボマー Sumairī Bomā.. He digivolved getting over a harsh environment. It is bewilded and has a lovely appearance, but it has the power to the extent which is feared by other Ultimate leveled Digimon. Its hands, which are visible more largely, are powerful bombs. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Mamemon is a Variable which deals damage to one enemy.Digimon Adventure 02: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02 When Digimon were appearing in the Real World, a Mamemon with a BigMamemon and a MetalMamemon appeared in France and took a French DigiDestined named Catherine and her partner Floramon hostage. When Greymon and Angemon battled them, they had an ally with them: Giromon. Greymon Digivolved to MetalGreymon, Angemon Digivolved to MagnaAngemon and Floramon Digivolved to Kiwimon to fight them. They were taken down by MetalGreymon as MagnaAngemon destroyed the Control Spire. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Mamemon digivolves from Starmon in line 45.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Mamemon are enemies in the Crevasse of Two Nails. The Mamemon card, titled "Smiley Bomb", teaches a Digimon the Smiley Bomb technique. Smiley Bomb deals Data-type damage to all enemiesDigimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Frontier A bunch of Mamemon lived in the Beanstalk Village ruled by the Elder Mamemon. They were prisoners of the Royal Knights as well as Tommy, Chiaki, Katsuhara, Teppei and Terou when the 2 Digimon tried to get the location of the Fractal Code key to the village. When the battle between EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon against Crusadermon and Dynasmon began to get rough, the Elder Mamemon told the Royal Knights that the key to the Fractal Code was at the top of the beanstalk. Beanstalk Village was scanned. The Elder Mamemon said that they could rebuild their village with a bean that he was holding. Digimon Battle Pets In Bandai's Digimon Battle Pets, released in 1997, Mamemon was one of Botamon's three ultimate digivolutions along with MetalGreymon and Teddymon. He could be obtained from the champions Tyrannomon, Meramon, or Seadramon. Digimon World Mamemon can be digivolved from Leomon, Ninjamon, Frigimon, Whamon, or Mojyamon. He can also be raised by using the Silver Ball item. It is also possible to digivolve Mamemon through "remodeling", a process done by a Guardromon inside Factorial Town. The remodeling has a chance of digivolving Mamemon to either a MetalMamemon or a Giromon, although the chances of getting a MetalMamemon is significantly higher. A wild Mamemon can be seen roaming the plains of Mt. Panorama. He is seen rarely, and his appearance is heralded by the lack of frolicking MudFrigimon. Once he is defeated, he joins the Secret Item Shop and sells Super Disks. After the end credits, Hiro gets called back by Mamemon to defeat a revived Analogman. Digimon World 2 Mamemon digivolves from Ninjamon and Starmon, and can digivolve into PrinceMamemon. Digimon World 3 Mamemon can be found in Asuka's West Sector, in Dum Dum Factory, he also appears as Byakko Leader's signature digimon, which he uses along a Tortomon and a pink Flymon. In the PAL version of the game, Mamemon can be found in Amaterasu's Circuit Boards underground, once Galacticmon has been beat. He is also available as a White Ultimate card with 22/26. Digimon Digital Card Battle Mamemon belongs to the Rare card group. Digimon World DS Mamemon digivolves from Reptiledramon, and can digivolve into Puppetmon. Mamemon is also found at the Junk Factory after you defeat the boss. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Mamemon digvolves from Thundermon and can be found on Proxy Island. In Dusk a Mamemon is in the Dark N Area, putting a "scared" one of these digimon in your farm island unlocks a machine species quest after meeting the other requirements. Digimon World Championship Mamemon digvolves from Thundermon. Attacks * Smiley Bomb: He fires his gloves, which hit the enemy and explode grinning before they do so. * Sparkling Glow Variations / Subspecies * Mamemon X * Thundermon / BigMamemon / MetalMamemon / CatchMamemon Mamemon X Mamemon X is a Mamemon who has been affected by the X-Antibody. Attacks * Smiley Bomber * Bomb Sing Variations/Subspecies * Mamemon Notes and References Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Unknown Digimon Category:Mutant Digimon Category:Digimon species